Buenas Noches
by Nonexistent Author
Summary: Blanco o negro, oscuridad o luz, amigos o enemigos, dentro o fuera de la pared. No existe un punto intermedio que pueda complacer a los dos. / One-shot. Nezumi x Sion.


**Pairing:**_ Nezumi x Sion._

**Advertencias:**_ Angst, enredos psicológicos._

**Disclaimer:**_ No. 6 no me pertenece._

_Sin más, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>"Buenas noches, Nezumi."<p>

Un bostezo hondo le sucedió. El ratón estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura como para responderle con palabras. Se limitó a alzar la mano en señal de despedida, sin si quiera apartar su vista del libro. Los pasos de Sion resonaron cada vez más tenues hasta detenerse en frente de la cama. Se acomodó en su lado del colchón y no tardó demasiado en sumirse en un sueño profundo. Demasiado profundo, tal vez.

A veces Nezumi se preguntaba cómo el despistado podía caer rendido tan fácilmente en los brazos de Morfeo, de modo que a penas el leve sube y baja de su pecho adjudicado a la respiración podía recordarle que estaba vivo. Dormía estático, pacífico; en un letargo difícilmente perturbable. A él, en cambio, el sueño no solía recibirle con los brazos tan abiertos. Según el testimonio del más bajo, el autonombrado ratón padecía de un sueño inquieto y le pateaba constantemente, llegándole incluso a empujar fuera del lecho. Él mismo no estaba en plena consciencia de ello, pero el hecho de despertar alternadamente en la madrugada le indicaba que su incursión en el mundo de la inconsciencia era demasiado ligera.

Y tenía una razón de ser así. Estar atento, nunca bajar la guardia, incluso el fantasioso dicho de _dormir con los ojos abiertos_. Nezumi cumplía con aquello al pie de la letra. Sabía desde el fondo de su ser que en un mundo como en el que vivía no podía permitirse quedar desarmado un solo segundo, ni siquiera para tomar un descanso. Ni siquiera para el mero hecho de suspirar. Por otro lado, Sion aún no parecía tener una pizca de entendimiento de la situación en la que se encontraban. Decía estar consciente de ella, clamaba poder _sobrevivir_ ahí. Y no sólo eso, sino _vivir_ ahí. Era increíble la gran diferencia que podían encerrar dos palabras tan similares.

Vaya, en menos de lo que pudo notar, sus ojos –ni sus pensamientos- ya no estaban fijos en el libro, sino clavados en el rostro durmiente del peliblanco. Tuvo que preguntarse de nuevo cómo el chico había durado hasta entonces, o cómo demonios lo haría de ahora en adelante. Su ingenuidad le sacaba de quicio, su ideología eran un montón de tonterías sin base lógica, su terquedad sólo le llevaba a dar pasos erróneos. Como proteger a No. 6.

_Blanco o negro, oscuridad o luz, amigos o enemigos, dentro o fuera de la pared_. No había un punto intermedio, no había un balance.

Y también, _No. 6 o él._

Torció su boca en un gesto irónico, inconscientemente levantándose del mueble y dirigiéndose a paso firme hasta el borde de la cama. Apoyando su rodilla en el colchón, pasó a ubicarse sobre el cuerpo inerte del albino. Tal calmo como la brisa otoñal, aquella inmovilidad le descolocó. Se notaba que no había ni siquiera reparado en su presencia, sin importar cuantas veces el peliazul le había recordado que no confiara ni siquiera en él mismo.

Su pecho se elevaba y descendía pausadamente, conforme los pulmones se nutrían de aire. El mismo aire que respiraba Nezumi. Frunció el ceño, inconforme. Una sensación desagradable y espesa embargaba su pecho cuanto más le observaba. Poca relevancia tenía cuánto le argumentara, cuánto discutieran o cuántas veces le recordara que era un niño mimado e irracional que no había podido superar su complejo de élite. Que le matarían si seguía pensando así. Sion jamás le escucharía. El lazo que había entre ellos era tan frágil y endébil como la anatomía de la serpiente. Sabía que ya el otro había tomado una decisión. _No. 6 y no él, dentro de la pared y no fuera_. Quizás siempre debió ser así.

Sus manos, inseguras, se dirigieron casi ciegamente hasta el cuello de Sion. Ese cuello níveo, delineado por la suave marca rojiza. Cabía perfectamente entre sus dos palmas, como si desde un principio hubiese sido diseñado para encajar ahí. Un solo punto de presión, un solo movimiento raudo y Sion nunca más le daría las buenas noches. Ya no tendría que preocuparse más, ni quemarse la mente pensando en ese momento ácido que se daría cuando el otro le enfrentara como su enemigo. Era mejor hacerlo ahora, rápido, simple, sin esos ojos carmín escudriñándole, sintiéndose cada vez más y más lejanos. Apretó a penas las manos sobre la piel. No estaba pensando, no estaba ni siquiera en sí mismo.

Realmente podría hacerlo, se figuró. No era como el científico aseguraba. Matar era tan sencillo como respirar. Sin pensarlo, sus labios se movieron sin hacer sonido alguno, curvados en sardonismo, evocando un "buenas noches".

Pero su mirada absorta volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el tacto de dos manos posarse sobre las suyas, con una delicadeza difícil de asimilar. Su gesto se desencajó, petrificado ante la diminuta sonrisa formándose en el rostro aún somnoliento de Sion.

"¿Insomnio de nuevo, Nezumi?"

Aquella pregunta era sincera y curiosa. No había ironía ni trucos en esas palabras. Sintió sus extremidades aflojarse, pero aún así se quedó inmóvil, exactamente en la misma posición en la que le habían descubierto. Las palmas de Sion parecían reposar sobre sus manos despreocupadamente, sin hacer presión.

No estaba asustado, ni le reprochaba. Ni siquiera parecía tener intensiones de defenderse o preguntarse por qué demonios estaba de forma tan amenazante sobre sí. Su confianza era estúpida. Era todo tan ilógico.

"No seas ridículo, Sion." De nuevo, su rostro quiso transmitir malicia, sarcasmo marcado en la línea de su boca. Su pulgar hizo presión, tanteando un punto específico de la nuca. "Si aprieto aquí lo suficiente, morirás en un segundo. ¿No estás asustado?"

"No."

La respuesta tan simple y tan firme le partió los nervios. "¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Es la ley básica. Sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. ¿Te consideras tan débil como para rendirte ahora?" Se mofó, hastiado, estático en su agarre.

"De haberlo querido así, ya lo habrías hecho, ¿no?"

No pudo reprimirlo más. Alzó primeramente sus cejas y sólo tardó unos segundos más en soltar aquella característica risa cuya intensidad rayaba en lo ofensivo. Simplemente no podía creer cuanta credulidad conllevaba el muchacho, cuanto afán en continuar determinado en algo tan disoluble como lo que los mantenía atados.

No sabía su nombre, ni su identidad, ni su familia. Confiaba ciegamente en un extraño.

"Eres un gran comediante, Sion, ¡de verdad lo eres! Y de paso, un idiota." Terminó por echarse boca arriba al lado del otro, sujetándose el estómago con uno de sus brazos conforme recuperaba el aire perdido de la carcajada.

Sion sopló la única vela encendida en la habitación, ubicada en la mesa de noche. Dentro de la densa oscuridad, su mano tibia buscó la de Nezumi. El ratón se estremeció cuando sintió sus dedos entrelazarse con los ajenos. Ese calor de hace cuatro años no se había desvanecido ni un poco. Sion suspiró, fijando su vista hacia arriba. No necesitaba mirarle, era suficiente con saber que estaba ahí.

"No importa si es blanco o es negro. Nezumi… ¿no podemos sólo _vivir_ un poco más?"

No hubo respuesta, más que un apretón de la mano del actor, devolviendo sin palabras aquella espectral calidez.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? C8<em>


End file.
